Soviet Army
The Soviet Army is the ground forces for the Soviet Union in the 1960s. This organization provides the bulk of opponents in the No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way missions Project Omega (Mission), A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way, Night Flight and the cooperative mission The Super Computer. Most Soviet Army soldiers are bored, trying to avoid filing duty, wishing for real food and waiting for Vodka. After they have been dispatched or incapacitated, they can be searched for Random items. There are many examples found within Intelligence items and overheard conversations about the bureaucracy found within the Soviet Army. Everything from attempts to order Toilet Paper and Office Supplies to meeting the minimum number of Cigarettes smoked per day. Soldiers were reminded that they were constantly watched. Encounters with UNITY Agents After Isaac Barnes and General Morgan Hawkins requests UNITY's help, Bruno Lawrie sends agents to the Soviet Union to find out about the secret weapons project known as Project: Omega. Cate Archer and the UNITY Intercept Team encounters various members of the Soviet Army in Siberia as they attempt to infiltrate a remote base that contains the M-9 Data Processing Unit. Before entering the base, Archer has to get past several outposts before she can sabotage a bridge with Explosives, destroy the Communications Tower (to prevent a call for reinforcements) and cuts power from the electrical generators. Once Archer has infiltrated the records building and accessed the computer, she discovers that Project: Omega is the brainchild of H.A.R.M. After she escapes with the information, Lawrie sends in the UNITY Intercept Team to destroy the super computer with explosives. Known members of the Soviet Army * Alexei (drowned) * ANATOLI (assigned to infiltrate the Pentagon) * Boris (disappeared from main Records building, possible AWOL) * Butsenko - Corporal/Sergeant (being re-assigned to Project: Omega) * Egor - Sergeant (approved repairs request) * Evo Petrakov - Lieutenant (assigned to work Project: Omega) * Guniko - Lieutenant * Igor (one of the interrogators of Mischa) * Kominski - Sergeant * Karpov * KLAUS * Kominsky (found Mischa and captured him) * Kopat - General * Mikhail (being punished to filing duty at main Records building then disappeared) * Nikolai Zhukov - General (one of Cate's objectives) * Oleg Dorofeev (conspirator) * Pupkin - Lieutenant/Colonel (assigned to work Project: Omega) * Sergei Putkin (sabotaged generator to sneak in his girlfriend Anya) * Sergei Romanov (conspirator) * Vladimir Kryuchkov * Yuri * Yuri Prokofiev (conspirator) * Zymlyanoi (drowned) Known Groups * Human Resources (Soviet Army) * Maintenance Division (Soviet Army) Known Weapons and Equipment * AK-47 * Body Remover * Explosive * Generator * Grenade * M-9 Data Processing Unit * Radio * RFA Series-4 Bolt Action Rifle * Searchlight * Security Camera * Snowmobile * Truck See Also * British Army * Czechoslovakian Army * North Korean Army * U.S. Army * U.S. Marine Corps Trivia * The voices for the Soviet Army soldiers are provided by Gary Schwartz and Ken Boynton. External link Soviet Army on Wikipedia Category:Villains Category:No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way characters Category:Organizations